User talk:Hepcik
Thumbnail Coding In Tables I've warned you before about using thumbnail coding in the tables and you never responded. I notice you just did it again yesterday on the Truck Camper page. That's why you're being blocked for a month. Kenny HaarFager (talk) 06:22, April 19, 2016 (UTC) Spurious Gallery Coding Do not add extra coding to the Gallery coding. It is fine like it is. Also, do not undo one of my edits because that will get you banned for a while the next time you do it. Kenny HaarFager (talk) 21:43, February 12, 2016 (UTC) Thumbnail Coding Please remove all the thumbnail coding from the table on the Matchbox Wheel Types page you added. It does not belong there. Kenny HaarFager (talk) 23:17, September 22, 2015 (UTC) Editing I noticed you made some changes to the Armored Response Vehicle‎‎ page. After you had made the edits, didn't you notice that the table was screwed up? The reason was because you used thumbnail coding in the table. You're not supposed to use thumbnail coding in the table. Didn't you notice that none of the other images in the table didn't have thumbnail coding? Please try to be more careful and make edits like they're supposed to be. It's fine that you want to help here at the Matchbox Cars Wiki, but if I have to go around and fix all these mistakes, it takes away from my enjoyment and time to do what I want to do. Please try to be more careful when making edits and make sure they conform with the standards already employed here. Thank you. Kenny HaarFager (talk) 11:21, July 26, 2014 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to Matchbox Cars Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the List of 2002 Matchbox page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Hey, not sure why you're changing the Ford Box Truck photo back on the 1999 Matchbox page, I already had one, it's a better representation, and you don't edit out "posted by" image. RazoE 16:00, September 8, 2011 (UTC) The Classic Car Wiki Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to come and help out at my wiki. Heres a link: http://classiccars.wikia.com/ If you have any questions, feel free to leave them on my talk page or find me on chat :) TheWWC 17:37, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Images Great new photos you've posted. The Buick looks particularly nice - I can't wait to see it in the store. I do notice that you haven't included copyright info on the images, though - it's easiest done when uploading the image - click More options on the upload screen, then select the appropriate license from the drop-down list. Unfortunately, you can't do this when adding images from an article's editor. If you forget to add the copyright notice when you add the image, or if you upload an image from an article's editor, you can always go back - open the image's page in the editor, then add to the page; this will generate on the page. Not sure of the coding for other licenses, but I can figure it out if you need to know. Best, --Badger16 (talk) 15:30, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hey good constuctive edits! Someone should make a Model Car Wikia or something... Just an idea (Snowyy (talk) 22:54, June 6, 2014 (UTC)) Join this Wiki Hey Hepcik, Nice to meet you, you seem you know alot about Diecast and Matchbox cars. I was wondering if you wanted to join a wiki about every single diecast car from every single manufactuerer. This wiki will be looking at every scale from 1:43 to 1:76. So if you do, just reply or contact me, Many Thanks Snowyy (talk) 14:58, July 12, 2014 (UTC) Cau tak jak to jde? Matchbox 2016 bp29 question Hi, I noticed that you added the Karmann Ghia bp29 to the 2016 Matchbox page. You have it listed as casting 861 which has to be wrong (it is the Sand Shredder). It is probably casting 883 but I don't know for sure because I don't have one of these yet. Otherwise I'd edit it myself but I don't do that without confirmation that I'm right (or not). KitKimes (talk) 17:46, September 7, 2016 (UTC)KitKimes Ahoj Zdenek, nedávno som získal MB37 - matra rancho, tmavá modrá karoséria, žltý nápis SURF RESCUE na kapote, R na streche so žltým podvozkom. Na wiki som danú verziu nenašiel. Angličák v nálezovom stave, amatérsky pretretý bledo modrou farbou. Viete mi nejako pomôcť? Ahoj, ďakujem. posielam aj krajšie foto. Okrem tohto, som našiel na nete aj iné verzie, napr. vyrábané v Bulharsku. Pekný deň prajem. Some help needed! IP address 120.148.172.85 has screwed up the layout of the List of 2018 Matchbox page. Please block that IP and fix that page. Ahoj, jak jsi viděl, chtěl bych přidat na stránky svoje Áčka, editaci nějak neumím. Pomůžeš? Po mnoha letech jsem se vrátil k Matchboxům, sice jsem sbírku rozšiřoval, ale jen do krabic pod postel. Teď jsem sbírku vyndal a vystavil pro svoje potěšeni doma do vitrínek. Wikii sleduji a chtěl bych rozšířit databázi o svoje modely. Luboš lupo02@seznam.cz Good morning I have one Porsche 911 GT1 like the one you have in your photo with the 8 GT1's. The one I have is the silver one with the black parts and a round black steacher on the door. I'm having difficults to catalogue the car as I bought it without box or blister. Can you help me with details as I can't find it anywhere. Better reply by email as I don't know if this works 07:41, July 29, 2018 (UTC)Artur Lemos Many thanks Artur Lemos Cascais/Portugal arturlemos58@gmail.com Vandal Please consider blocking . Thanks! ~TheGoldenPatrik1 (Talk) 17:58, September 2, 2018 (UTC) Categories needing renaming I have created a category "Categories needing renaming" and have allocated it to the Category "Jimmey Neutron". As I understand it, "Jimmey Neutron" should be "Jimmy Neutron". Are you able to rename this or should I seek help over at FANDOM Help? Ford GT40 (talk) 05:43, November 2, 2018 (UTC) Thanks for responding over at My Talk Page Ford GT40 (talk) 02:28, November 8, 2018 (UTC) There is a vandal on the loose Would you please block IP address 70.55.183.62? He has removed some of the pictures from List of 2018 Matchbox. Sticky Keys XP (talk) 00:25, December 9, 2018 (UTC) Images Needing Renaming Hi Hepcik, We now have 87 images in the category "Images Needing Renaming" which can be found here https://matchbox.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Images_Needing_Renaming. I would like to help give each of these a meaningful name, but I am not empowered to do so. Can you help in any way regarding this please? Ford GT40 (talk) 05:06, February 1, 2019 (UTC) Thanks for your response over on my Talk page. I have followed up with our friends over at Fandom Help and their answer to our problem is: " Go to the image you want to rename. In the edit drop down, there should be an option to rename. Specify the new file name leaving the create redirect box checked, otherwise you will have to rename the image on every page it's used on." Please let me know how you go. Thanks, Ford GT40 (talk) 08:58, February 11, 2019 (UTC) Thanks for your feedback on my talk page. I'm glad that it worked. May I suggest that once an image has been suitably renamed, the Category "Images Needing Renaming" shoud be deleted from the renamed file. That way the page Category "Images Needing Renaming" will only show the images that still need to be renamed. I am happy to help with the renaming of files if you would like me to. Ford GT40 (talk) 05:33, March 4, 2019 (UTC) As the renaming of the images in this category seems to be too much work for one person I would like to offer to help. Of course I can only do this if I can be given higher access, at least whilst I work on the renaming. Would you be happy with this? I have taken the liberty of asking about the mechanics of this over at Fandom help. The answer I was given was as follows: You need to be an admin, however only a bureaucrat can grant admin rights. If there isn't an active bureaucrat, see if the admin is happy to apply for bureaucrat rights, by adopting the site, or happy for you to do so. If there are other active contributors, you may have to write a blog post. Here is a link to the discussion. https://community.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:1612487 Ford GT40 (talk) 06:18, March 27, 2019 (UTC) Attiliozod Hello, Thank you for the welcome. I have been collecting Matchbox cars from 1984 and would like to contrbute to the wiki. I would like to add a gallery to some of the pages that don't have them. How do I insert one? AttiliozodAttiliozod (talk) 06:14, March 8, 2019 (UTC) Hello Hepcik, Thanks for the information about inserting a gallery. It did the trick. Attiliozod/Paul Hi Hepcik, i am 4edgewheel. A few days ago i bought the matchbox cars, you can see on the added photos. I don't know the right place to publish the photos at the matchbox wiki. On the baseplate of the kremer Porsche is 1984 written. On the Baseplate ofe the Ferrari is year number 1983 written Thank you for your help My kids have been sharing this car for years but can’t find it on the internet. Alamo1836 (talk) 05:10, July 13, 2019 (UTC)Alamo1836 Hello, I hope you are having a great summer. Can you tell me how I could add a row on to a page? I have some models that are missing on some pages. Thanks Attilozod/Paul 2019 Power Grabs Model Numbering You may wish to comment on my proposal at Talk: Power Grabs Matchbox 2019. Ford GT40 (talk) 03:51, September 8, 2019 (UTC) I've Just added a couple new models I picked up at Target. I do not know how to add the links of the models. If you could educate me on how to do this in the future if I have some edits I can accomplish this. I've Just added a couple new models I picked up at Target. I do not know how to add the links of the models. If you could educate me on how to do this in the future if I have some edits I can accomplish this. Coach Roy (talk) 20:06, December 15, 2019 (UTC)Jeff Roy Vandal Alert Can you please help me block this user, 185.232.20.216? Because he is blanking pages? Thanks. Combatbot2015 (talk) 01:20, December 22, 2019 (UTC) I'm sorry I am not sure how the talk pages, but I got some notification of bocking a user. Is it me how is being blocked on this alert? If I have done something wrong please let me know so I can stop whatever I'm doing wrong. Coach Roy (talk) 01:29, December 22, 2019 (UTC)Jeff Roy Images of real vehicles Images of real vehicles have been added to certain pages recently. Do we have a policy on this please? Personally I don't think we need them. There are millions of images of the real vehicles on the internet already and these add more clutter to overpopulated images galleries on certain pages. Ford GT40 (talk) 07:36, January 11, 2020 (UTC) Thanks for your response to this on my talk page. May I suggest that a message be left on the talk page of the user responsible, by an Admin such as yourself, requesting that this practice should cease. Ford GT40 (talk) 09:18, February 7, 2020 (UTC)